Death Comes In Threes
by Destined Darkness
Summary: Just a random one shot. really have no way of explanation...


Random one shot! :D I thought of one day when I got bored, and someone mention dying and I mentioned Death comes in threes, this decided to finally be written after bouncing around in my head for weeks on end! -_-

So anyway... here it is.

* * *

><p>Jack sat in his office, he looked down at Owen's med-bay.<p>

"One." He said, then he looked to Tosh's desk, "Two." He whispered, looking over at Ianto and Gwen, sitting at their desks, refusing to look over at their fallen teammates work spaces, only looking at each other. "Which one's going next?" he asked, brokenly. He couldn't bear to lose either of them.

* * *

><p>Jack cradles Ianto's body in his arms, tears running down his face. "Ianto? Ianto? Don't go, don't leave me, please. Please don't..." In his mind, a little voice whispers<em> "Three"<em>

"You will die. And tomorrow, your people will deliver the children." The unearthly voice says, Jack looks up at the glass chamber. Tears streaming down his face, Ianto in his arms, he's the picture of tragedy, he's the picture of someone who knows they've failed, someone who's been left behind again, someone who's alone. He places a gentle kiss on Ianto's lips before falling beside him, his body finally shutting down.

* * *

><p>Gwen sat at her work desk, working away, refusing to lift her eyes to glance over at the empty desks of her fallen comrades, she couldn't. She just couldn't believe they were gone. She looked down at the paper she'd been writing on and recoiled, horrified at what she'd written.<p>

There, written in her own hand, were the words "Death comes in threes." She blinked away the tears as the realization came that this was not over, Death would come back to claim one more of the team and there were only two more who could die, herself and Ianto. She risked a glance in the Welshman's direction to see him looking back at her._ He must be thinking the same..._ she thought.

* * *

><p>Pulling back the red sheet, she realized she was safe now, Death had killed three close to her and so it would stop. She sighed sadly, looking down at the man who'd let her into the life she now lived. Sure, Jack had started it, but it was Ianto who let her down into the Hub and now he was gone, just like Owen and Tosh, her comrades, her friends, her team mates.<p>

* * *

><p>Ianto sat at his desk, absently scribbling on a piece of paper with a pen, looking like he was doing work, but all he could see were Owen and Tosh, laughing and smiling and drinking coffee but then the pang of pain came and he closed his eyes before looking down at what he'd written. He was shocked to see the words.<p>

"Owen, Tosh, who's going next? Me or Gwen?" he felt a chill in his heart and slowly he lifted his eyes to look over at her. He was surprised to see her looking back at him. _She's thinking it too!_ He thought.

* * *

><p>"You are dying, even now" the unearthly voice say, the sound of guns firing and a screaming fills the air.<p>

"What's it doing? What's that noise? We have to get you out of here! I can survive anything but you can't!" Jack says to Ianto, panicked

"It's too late, I've breathed the air" Ianto states, accepting, Jack begins to cry

"There's gotta be something, there's gotta be an antidote!" he cries desperately,

"You said you'd fight." the thing in the glass containment chamber says.

"Then I take it back, alright? I take it back. But not him!" Jack says pleadingly as Ianto falls to the ground, Jack reaches out to catch him. "No! No, no, no, no, no. Ianto? No, no, no..." he says, holding Ianto close. "It's all my fault."

"No it's not..." Ianto says, quietly. Jack swallows.

"Don't speak, save your breath" he says. Ianto begins crying now too

"I love you." He sobs, Jack shakes his head.

"Don't. Ianto? Ianto? Ianto? Stay with me, Ianto, stay with me, please." He begs. "Stay with me, stay with me"

"Hey, it was good.. yeah?" Ianto whispers, voice fading away. Jack smiles just a little.

"Yeah." He says

"Don't forget me." Ianto says softly. Jack shakes his head

"Never could." He says adamantly. Ianto sobs,

"In a thousand years time, you won't remember me." He whispers.

"Yes I will, Ianto. I promise, I will." Jack says as Ianto stops breathing, stops moving, stops living, at the back of his mind a little voice had whispered _"You're number three"_ right as his heart stopped.

* * *

><p>AN: That was fun to write. D: review! :P


End file.
